


The Talk

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, i loved your fic aliens and kisses and when I saw that you had prompts open I really needed new stuff written by you. So how about raven and wick giving the dad talk to miller about monty and well, a lots of fluff involved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

“Okay guys, we have gathered you here today because Raven and I have something to discuss with you.”

Miller glances over at Monty skillfully raising a single eyebrow, silently asking the question that was on both of their minds. What the hell were they doing here and why were Raven and Wick acting like their goddamn parents?

Raven takes over from Wick, a hard smile on her face but her eyes strangely soft as she mutters, “In lieu of your parents not being here and Bellamy and Clarke up to their head in other shit, we have taken it upon ourselves to give you the talk.”

At Raven’s words Monty lets out a groan, his head dropping onto his knees as he remembers the promise the two people before him had made back when they were still living up in space. Only rotating around the Earth and seeing it from afar.

Raven and Wick had promised to give whatever male Monty started going out with the “talk” when they deemed appropriate. At the time Monty had only laughed off their absurd idea chalking it up to the fact that they were both drunk off their asses and that he didn’t think he would be finding a guy anytime soon.

But now here they were three months later, and he had a boyfriend. A boyfriend whom he adored. Monty glances at Miller, before reaching over and lacing their fingers together. At his touch Miller relaxes, his muscles losing the tension and a soft smile stretching across his face.

“I can’t believe you guys are actually doing this. You’re being ridiculous.”

Wick somehow manages to look affronted and amused at the same time while Raven just has a sly smirk on her lips, a devious glint in her eyes. Miller continues to look confused trying to figure out exactly what was going on here.

“Am I allowed to ask exactly what the hell is going on here?”

Monty sighs, turning to face his boyfriend as he starts to explain why the four of them were all gathered here.

“Back on the ark, Wick told me that when I got a boyfriend he wanted to be the one to give him “The Talk” whatever that was. I had initially just laughed it off because I didn’t think I was gonna get a boyfriend anytime soon but then we got here and you came along.”

Monty’s cheeks turn red and he moves his face away from Miller, turning instead to glare at Wick and Raven who were grinning at him broadly. He knew that they were enjoying this far more than they should be.

Lips on his cheek startle Monty and he glances over at Miller, his cheeks tinged red. Miller was staring at him with a shy smile on his face, eyes twinkling happily.

“Well that doesn’t seem too bad. I guess I’m just going to have to endure this “The Talk.” if it means I get to be with you.”

Raven and Wick let out a simultaneous “awww” smiles on their faces as they stare at the happy couple who were gripping one another’s hands tightly, dorky grins on both their faces. Raven glances over Wick who nods back at her before she launches into what was dubbed “The Talk.”

“Miller do you swear to treat Monty right and never do anything to intentionally harm him?”

Miller looks over at Monty, fondness shining in his eyes before turning his gaze back to Raven nodding his head and saying, “I do.”

Wick takes over asking the next part, “Do you promise that you will love him until you can’t breathe anymore and don’t know what to do with yourself?”

“I already do.”

Monty’s grin widens just a fraction and he shakes his head wondering how his friends could’ve come up with something so cheesy. Raven ends the talk with a final, “Love him properly or I swear to god, I will pummel you into a pulp.”

Miller lets out a low laugh, his eyes crinkling at the corners. His smile is wide as he says, “I know you will. I don’t planning on do anything but loving Monty properly.”

Wick grins his arm coming up to wrap around Raven’s shoulder as he looks at his friend who was now happy. Monty had never thought he could be this happy but it seemed like with Miller anything was possible.

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://faefeyre.tumblr.com/)


End file.
